Emily Sweeney
Not to be confused with the deaf Emily from Season 5. Emily Sweeney, M.D., is a dermatologist who contacted Raj through his dating site. Series overview Season 7 In "The Friendship Turbulence", after Amy has Raj check his dating site, he finds a message from a woman named Emily who wants to meet him. The reluctant Raj has Amy contact her as his wing-man. Amy and Emily exchange emails and find they have a lot in common. They both went to Harvard, are doctors, like crocheting and Chaucer. Unfortunately Emily doesn't like Raj's inability to correspond with her directly. Amy and Emily meet to have coffee and Raj barges in to show that he is not a passive guy. Emily calls him a weird guy with no boundaries and leaves. She also ditches Amy for their next get together. Raj ruined any chance for friendship for either of them. In "The Indecision Amalgamation", Raj meets Emily again and apologizes. She gives him another chance and agrees to go out to dinner with him. Then Raj finds out that Lucy wants to see him again and he finds himself dating two women. Emily is fine with that. Raj and Emily seems to be getting along together. She also has a creepy sense of humor that Raj likes. In "The Relationship Diremption", Raj and Emily have dinner with Howard and Bernadette. Howard figures they should do it quickly because Raj is bound to mess up his relationship very quickly. Upon meeting Emily, Howard recognizes her because he had a blind date with Emily sometime near 2009 before he met Bernadette. He had a sick stomach, had to use the bathroom and clogged the toilet. Since he was too embarrassed to tell her, he escaped through the bathroom window just like Lucy. They meet again at dinner where she is now dating Raj. Emily reveals she's okay with it and her friends love the story. They call him "Clogzilla". In "The Anything Can Happen Recurrence", Raj and Howard watch the gore-fest " " because Emily wants to watch it with Raj. They are both turned off and wonder about someone who likes this type of movie. On their date, Raj tells Emily how he feels about it and she also wonders about someone who likes this film. She also admits that it turns her on, so Raj immediately starts it so they can watch it. In "The Gorilla Dissolution", Raj and Sheldon find Emily at the movies with another guy. Later she visits him to talk. The guy was her tattoo artist who had been asking her out for weeks and she did so just to end the obligation. She mentions the tattoo on her shoulder, one that is not on her shoulder and one that is REALLY not on her shoulder. It has been a long time since Raj has seen something REALLY not on someone's shoulder. Emily suggests that if he'll show her his pierced belly button, he can see all her tattoos. They start to kiss and she then spends the night. In the next episode, "The Status Quo Combustion", the gang was happy about how serious his relationship with Emily has gotten, though she did not appear in the episode. Season 8 In "The Hook-up Reverberation", Penny meets Emily for the first time and she treats Penny cold towards her. At Bernadette's suggestion, Penny stops by Emily's office to do her sales pitch in front of a real doctor. Penny does her pitch enthusiastically, however, Emily ignores her. She doesn't like that Penny had crawled into bed with Raj. Though Penny is mad as Raj, he gets them together and they apologize to each other. After they part, both women say how much they hate the other one. In "The Prom Equivalency", Emily is Raj's date to the prom themed dance put together by Amy and Bernadette. She travels to the dance in the couple's limo. Bernadette likes her Sally (From "Nightmare Before Christmas") tattoo. Se likes Sally because she has lots of scars and her limbs had to be sewn back on. She also tells Bernadette that in the original Cinderella story, (Bernadette's favorite) that the evil step-sisters cut off their toes to fit in Cinderella's glass slipper. Also while Stuart and Howard are fighting, she tells Raj that she is having a great time. Trivia * She is the second woman named Emily that Raj has seriously dated. The first was the deaf woman that Penny fixed him up with in "The Wiggly Finger Catalyst", also named Emily. * She is a horror movie fan and is turned on by "House of 1000 Corpses". She seems to be a horror and gore fan, stating that she had a tatooo of Sally because of all her scars and sewing limbs. She also prefers the horror version of Grimm Fairy Tales, telling the original Cinderella story. * She has three tattoos and a serious thing for Raj. * Emily has something against Penny since she has slept with Raj at the end of Season 4. * Laura Spencer is one of three actresses that have played love interests of Raj and been on multiple episodes of the TV drama "Switched at Birth." Tania Raymonde (Yvette the vet) and Katie Leclerc (The other Emily) were the other two. * Her surname of Sweeney is revealed in "The Junior Professor Solution" (S8E2). * Emily's shoulder tattoo is of Sally, the rag doll character from "Nightmare Before Christmas". Gallery PS6.jpg|Raj having dinner with Emily. PS5.jpg|Raj's date. PS4.jpg|Raj accidentally meeting Emily. Tu25.png|Emily telling Raj off. Tu26.png|Emily leaving her coffee date with Amy. Tu24.png|Emily. Tu21.png|Amy talking up Raj to Emily. Em3.jpg|Dinner with Howard and Bernadette. Cut10.png|Emily having dinner with Howard and Bernie. Gore4.jpg|Making plans to spend the night. Gore13.jpg|Raj finds Emily out with another guy. Gore11.jpg|Raj introducing Emily. Cath3.png|Watching a scary movie together. Cath1.png|"House of 1,000 Corpses" really turns Emily on. Gore4.jpg|Emily explaining to Raj about the guy he saw her with. Gore11.jpg|Raj finds Emily on a date with another guy. S221.jpg|Emily and Raj. S219.jpg|Penny practicing her sales pitch on Emily. S215.jpg|Emily joins the social group. S214.jpg|Emily meets Leonard and Penny. S213.jpg|Raj gets them together to talk. Verb11.png|Emily meets Lenny. Verb10.png|I hate her. Verb9.png|Watching Penny's sales pitch. Verb4.png|OK. She can check out Sheldon's butt. Verb2.png|I think you know most everyone. Verb1.png|Penny meets Emily. Hup9.png|Everything's good. Hup8.png|Raj and his two favorite ladies. Hup5.png|Penny and Emily trying to work things out. Nov8.png|Taking pictures at the geeky Prom. Nov7.png|Raj and his date, girlfriend Emily. Eq43.png|Emily and Raj. Eq41.png|Emily showing her "Sally" tattoo. Eq20.png|Heading to the prom. Eq19.png|Emily showing her "Sally" tattoo. Eq18.png|Emily and Raj. Eq16.png|Emily and Raj. Eq12.png|Three couples in a limo. Eq3.png|Taking Leonard and Penny's picture. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Medical Doctors Category:Raj's Women Category:Articles With Photos Category:Girlfriend Category:Minor Characters Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Season 7 Category:Emily Sweeney Category:Tatoo Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Emily